Taking One for the Team
by OfLoveAndAngels
Summary: <html><head></head>I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! This story is a little different from my others. It has Hikaru as a football player, ehm jock, and Kaoru as an adorable little nerd. The power struggle is delicious. WARNING: Explicit Yaoi and sexual themes.</html>


The weather is gorgeous outside, not that anyone in the Hitachiin family would care other than Hikaru. My nose scrunches at the thought of him. How much he must get off to being on the football team!

Last year he suddenly got into this kick, I guess he figured he only had two years left of high school and started to panic or something. So he freaking trained. Now his muscles were a little less lean and a lot more bulbous. I have never been into muscle men. Of course he made it look like a damn model runway on the field.

"When's Hikaru going to be home?" The short maid with some emerald-green eyes blinked a few times before admitting probably around seven or so, and I soured further.

He must be out training his little heart out. He calls his games his glory. What balls. He puffs up and talks to mom and dad about how hard he's worked.

I slink into my room, pulling off my shirt to look in the mirror. I'm so lean. Kind of muscular, but nothing compared to Hikaru. My whole body is much slighter, tiny and soft. I huff at the thought. I haven't let him see my body for ages. Everyone knows he's the big, muscular athlete of the two of us. He wouldn't be interested in my tiny body now. Not like he used to be.

I lay onto my back on my bed. My hands are at my sides, motionless, and I look at the clock on the bedstand. It's only 6:15. I studied most of the night away at the coffee shop.

But suddenly I hear the front door open, and the maids squeal. I lean up and pounce out of my bedroom. In all his glory, the mighty Hikaru is at the bottom of the stairs. Why did I run out to see him? I turn back to get into my bedroom and shut the door. It must have been pretty loud.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's testosterone filled voice is edging at me through the door.

"What is it?" I huff at him. I quickly add, "I'm studying!"

I can hear him standing at the door shuffling. "Why did you slam the door after you looked at me? Are you angry at me?"

I'm shuffling now. I've kept most of my disdain for his sport a secret for over a year and a half by now. "No no, don't worry just stressed about some homework."

"Mkay, I was worried a bit there." he puffs out and my cheeks brighten. "I'm gonna go shower, okay? After that I want to eat dinner with you."

I nod, though there is no way he could see me, but he has already hopped off to the shower.

I try to lay there, but a strange curiosity overcomes me. My uniform pants are becoming too tight, and I squirm in them. Hikaru, the silly jock, exciting me? I have top grades! I have everything he doesn't, but everyone loves him...

I slip out of my bedroom towards the bathroom, to find the door is cracked open. I start to peek in but stop in my tracks. Are those… growls? I hear the unmistakable sound of stroking. Not the kind that start an erection, but more of the kind that, well, finish it. He's masturbating hard, and his breathing and jerking is intense. I shudder. If I stroked myself that fast… I don't want to finish that thought. I couldn't hold an erection for more than a few minutes at that pace. I finally peak in to see him palming his erection, pulling from the base to just under the head.

My own member is throbbing, but I don't want to touch it. I'm too aroused, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I can hear Hikaru's hand pounding down against his skin, and I finally stick my head into the bathroom. I can see the shower curtain is open now, and I am embarrassed that Hikaru has his eyes closed and could catch me any second. His cock... is huge. I swell with envy, touching the bulge in my pants. I'm a good seven and a half inches, him… He's got to be at least nine. Thick…my hand is stroking downward over my bulge. I'm watching him intensely now.

He used to touch me. When we were younger, sleeping together. He would caress me, tell me I was so soft, and so adorable. His hand would find my stomach under my shirt and move further down, slipping across my hips and down to what rested between them, pulling on me, jerking me and I would… I mewled aloud at the thought. I turned and ran back to my room.

I pulled my cock out before I had barely gotten the door closed, and fell to my knees onto the floor. My hand was moving too quickly, I was rock hard. I pulled my pants off with a swift motion, and crawled onto the bed on my knees. I can't quit stroking. I was pulling myself downward until the head of my dick brushed the bed each stroke. I tugged on my balls. Turning over, I pulsed in my own hand, and shuddered. My mouth was hanging open in a silent scream, I'm trying to control myself. Don't come yet. Don't come until your brother is done. You can last like him, right? I'm starting to jerk again and my hips are becoming sporadic. Oh, god.

My balls are tightening and I'm begging Hikaru to come down the hallway. I have to last longer! Why do I always come so quickly, so… easily? I'm squeezing the base… pulsing… I can't hold back…

But I freeze. I hear his footsteps down the hallway, and my panting is harsh and heated. It's close enough isn't it? I'm struggling to keep myself from just slamming myself until I bust. But I… I lasted long, I suppose. Maybe, I guess, he beat me again. Maybe, that… that fucking jock! I start to jerk so hard, I imagine what his huge, strong hands must feel like. I'm pulling… tugging so hard sounds are escaping my lips. The orgasm is coming so fast I could scream! Pants then huffs, then I'm mewling... I hear the door to my bedroom open, but I can't stop. The first ribbon of cum is already shooting itself onto my stomach, I'm arching my back into the mattress and I let out the highest pitch moan I could have ever uttered! I sound like a girl! Loud moans tear themselves out of my throat as what seems like load after load is pouring out of me onto my stomach and up my neck. One hits my face, and I accept it. I'm humping the air, pulling my body upwards with each spasm. It finally starts to subside, and I could cry my body pumped itself so hard.

I'm left sitting there panting, sheets pooled in sweat. My balls are emptied. I'm laid out naked, glistening, covered in my own come, and still writhing from the intensity of my own cock busting so hard. I lay there with my eyes closed.

"K-Kaoru?" I hear from the doorway. He swallows audibly.

"Yesss?" I pant. Then get up on my elbows and finally open my eyes to see my brother staring at me, horrified. He's in a towel, hand still on the doorknob to my room. I can see his eyes trailing from my face, downward. I shiver watching him assess my open legs that face him. I assume they are covered in come, my member must look pathetic by now that I'm empty.

His breathing hitches, but he meets my eyes and clears his throat. "Um, coming down for dinner?"

I'm mortified, but I can't seem to really get out of the position I'm in. "Yes. Um, of course." I'm staring at him and blushing. He smiles at me, and I could growl at his sudden amusement.

"So, do you really study up here? Or do you lay in bed, spread like a girl, mewling while you touch yourself each evening while I'm gone?" I frown. I don't need him here! And I study like a damn i don't know what!

He sees my agitation and grins further. "I've always wondered how your body has grown all these years." Then he turns, "Come on, it's time to eat."

I seethe. Was the growth comment meant to sound so harsh? But he's walking down the stairs and I get a good glimpse of his back, all muscle and strong. I can't help but lick my lips.


End file.
